


Walking Disasters

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Walking Disasters

Daryl moves in with Merle after a shocking divorce. He befriends Merle's good friend and neighbor Mimi.

The divorce was a shock and he hadn’t seen it coming at all. One day he was married to his high school sweetheart and then the next day she had come home and said she wanted out. Daryl had never seen it coming. She threw him out of their apartment without ceremony or discussion.  
It was the greatest shock of his life, he had not seen it coming.

Daryl left without much more than the clothes on his back and the few things he had wanted. They didn’t have children so there was none of that messy nonsense when custody and child support had to be agreed upon. They would never see each other again and he was moving back home to Georgia eventually.

Like a bird who had his wings clipped.

Merle was expecting him and it would take six hours to drive back home. Daryl had the music turned up but it couldn’t drown out the feeling of failure that was permeating his being. Merle didn’t even tease him when he told him he was coming back.

Merle knew he was broken now, by someone who had vowed to love him forever. His voice on the phone had been enough for Merle not to tease like he always did. Daryl was a walking disaster thanks to that bitch of an ex-wife of his.

He had never heard Daryl so despondent as he was just a few days ago when he called and asked to move back in with him. Merle had offered to come to pick him up, that’s how worried he had been. But Daryl had said he wanted to clear his head and make the drive himself.

It had all been one big lie. So many years of his life based on a lie, how could he have been so blind...

Merle never liked Shelby and he made no secret of it, he felt like she was using Daryl and that had been true. Merle didn’t want it to be true, he didn’t want to be right about her, and if his brother and Shelby could have made a happy life together that would have been great as far as Merle was concerned. But his brother worked his ass off putting that girl through college and grad school only to have her serve him with divorce papers before the ink was even dry on her diploma.

Shelby got a job as an oceanographer in Hawaii and Daryl didn’t fit into her plans anymore, if he ever did, which Merle sincerely doubted. He was a means to an end to be disposed of as soon as she was done with him. Merle was not a violent man, but it was a very good thing that Shelby was moving out of state.

Now Daryl was broke and owed money everywhere for all the loans he helped her get for school. Daryl was just twenty-eight and he was ruined financially by Shelby Blue Martinson. Soon he couldn’t afford to live on his own anymore and had to come home.

He had managed for eight months in Atlanta before it became too hard to pay her bills and his own expenses. By the time he got to Merle, he had been divorced almost a year and still feeling like it was all his fault. If he had just made more money or made her happier, she would have stayed.  
Nothing was making her stay, and there was nothing wrong with him, but his mind told him that when times got lonely and dark.

Shelby Blue Dixon was now Shelby Blue Martinson and good riddance as far as Merle was concerned. She hopped on a plane and wiped the dust of Georgia and his brother right off her feet.

Daryl was heartbroken and never saw it coming, Shelby had fooled him good.

Usually Merle and Daryl had that brotherly banter going on whenever they talked, but not this time. He asked to move in with him and for help finding a job and Merle had agreed right away. Merle never said a damn thing to him, not one joke. That’s how Daryl knew he must have been bad, he must have sounded beaten into the ground on the phone.

Daryl drove on hoping to put this behind him but with no idea how to. Shelby had called him terrible names in the end and said things to him just to hurt him. She attacked every part of him in order to get him to sign the papers that were keeping her from going to Hawaii.

Her words stung him about his high school education not being good enough, that she was better than him, that he would never be more than an auto mechanic. She said he would never amount to anything in life and that she was too good for him and his dirty hands. Secretly, he agreed with her about that, as if he knew somewhere deep down inside of him all along that she would not stay with him.

Shelby said that she never loved him and couldn’t stand him touching her. She said he made her skin crawl every time he looked at her and that he wasn’t a real man; all things said so he would sign and be out of her life.

Now he was heading home and feeling like a failure in life, reviewing every minute of that last year with her, looking for a sign of what was coming.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Merle sat outside the trailer he lived in on the porch drinking his morning coffee waiting for Daryl, who was due any time now. He had secured him a job at his friend Axel’s car dealership as a mechanic. Merle sold cars there, and he was a top producer because he was smooth as silk. Merle could sell condoms to a nun, Axel always said, and he was glad Merle was on his side and not selling for his competition.

It was all true, Merle had a way with words and more than one person said that very thing to him.

As he sipped his coffee that morning Merle saw the neighbor girl outside her house and he knew it was just a matter of time before she was over to his place. Lexie liked him for some odd reason that he was not going to fight it, as he got older, he had mellowed out so much. Having people in his life was a pleasure now instead of a burden like when he was younger.

He could hear Mimi’s music coming from her place and he knew she was cleaning. That was Lexie’s mother, and Merle’s good friend.

Mimi was as predictable as the sunrise, Merle thought to himself as he looked at his watch. She and Lexie had been living across the street from him for almost two years now. He knew her routine and she knew his.

Every Saturday morning Mimi put on 311, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden or some other grunge band and cleaned her house. She worked a lot of hours during the week so she could have weekends off with Lexie. She cleaned every Saturday and then she and Lexie went to the library. Merle admired her and how hard she worked, she was his age and he swore she never took time for herself.

Sunday afternoons Merle, Mimi, and Lexie always had dinner together, then watched movies. She was his first ever female friend. It never crossed his mind to try and date her although she was a looker, something told him, something behind her eyes said that they would always just be friends.

Someone had hurt her, Merle was sure about that, and if he ever found out who, there would be hell to pay.

He and Mimi were tight from day one and had each other’s backs although it was strange to him to have a woman as a friend at first. He got used to it soon enough because she and Lexie would not be denied. They grew on him.

That was fine, you could never have too many friends and Mimi actually gave good dating advice. He would never have asked out that pretty Lawyer Andrea Harrison if Mimi hadn’t told him to get over himself and just call her.

He looked across the street, at her house and thought about her, she was his best friend now.

Right now she was listening to “Beautiful Disaster” and he saw Lexie bopping her head and singing the words in the front yard as usual. That kid had some far out music taste, thanks to her Mom. Just like he had influenced Daryl, back in the day. 

Lexie was a good kid and Merle enjoyed her almost as much as her mother. She had recently told Merle about this boy at school, Jake something or other and Merle was already trying to think of a way to scare this kid away.

He saw Lexie as his own and no boy was coming near her. No boys for his Lexie.

Sure enough, he was spotted and then Lexie was skipping across the dirt road to come to say hi. She had her ever present cell phone in her hand like every kid her age.

“Hey Merle.” She said in that sweet fifteen-year-old voice of hers. Lexie was a great kid and she and her mother had lived across the way from him so long that she went between each house frequently as if they both were hers.

Mimi had left her husband in Delaware, she never talked much about it, but Merle noticed when she first moved in that she had black and blue grab fingerprints on her arm. It was then that he decided to look out for her and Lexie and a lasting friendship was born. It was wonderful to have a friendship with no sexual expectations, another first for Merle.

“Hey Cookie.” He said sipping his coffee.

“Whatcha doing?” Lexie said.

“Mowing the lawn.” He replied looking at her with an amused expression on his face. It was so fun to mess with her.

“What lawn Merle.” She countered, kicking the rocks in his rock lawn. All of the trailers in the park had rock lawns. “All you got here is some rocks, I bet you don’t even own a lawnmower.”

“You would win that bet Cookie; I’m waiting on my brother.” Merle replied.

“You have a brother?”

“Yes.” He said with a joking lilt to his voice. “I have a brother.”

“What’s his name?”

“Daryl.”

“Is he coming to visit?” Lexie asked.

“Moving in.” Merle said lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke away from the child.

“Doesn’t he have anywhere to live.”

“Nope, he’s been in Atlanta, he’s my little brother.” Merle said and then he looked right at her.

“I’d love to see Atlanta someday.” Lexie said absentmindedly.

“Fine, go to college there if you want. You are still going, right?”

“Yes.” She smiled at him. “Nothing’s changed.”

“Good, see that it doesn’t. Now you listen to me Cookie. Don’t you ever follow no man anywhere or let any man tell you what to do.”  
“Mom says the same thing.” Lexie replied.

“Your Mom’s right, my brother just about got his heart broken, following some woman, but that’s between you and me, ok kid?” Merle said. “My brother is a walking disaster right now.” He said as he heard the truck pull onto the street he lived on, speak of the devil and the devil appears.  
“Sounds like baby brother now. Between you and me Cookie, ok?” He said, throwing down his cigarette as the truck came down the road.

Lexie nodded, Merle was the coolest neighbor they ever had, and she wasn’t stupid. She knew they were hiding out here in bumfuck Georgia because her father was crazy and she was happy Merle lived across the street. If her father ever found them she knew Merle would protect her and her mother.

The truck pulled up and he stood up. Daryl hadn’t been home in years and Merle was a little shocked at how he looked. His hair was longer, which wasn’t a big deal but he was so thin. This divorce had taken a toll on him.

“Hey brother.” Merle said walking to the truck as Daryl came around the front. He looked ten years older since the last time Merle had seen him. The day he married that whore and she dragged him away to South Carolina to pay her bills for her.

Daryl was ten years younger than Merle and he looked like the older brother right now. It just about broke Merle’s heart seeing him like this.  
They hugged awkwardly and Merle introduced Lexie. She was sweet and shook Daryl’s hand like her mother always told her to do when meeting someone new. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dixon.”

“Daryl.” He replied.

The door to Mimi’s place opened and she was out on her front porch, having heard the truck pull up. She was dressed in a concert t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts, her auburn hair up in a bun with tendrils of hair framing her face.

Daryl took notice of her, he was always the guy who was into the older teacher or babysitter.

“Mimi, come here.” Merle called to her. Mimi waved and started down her stairs towards them as Merle turned to Daryl. “Mimi is just about my best friend.”

Daryl did a double take, best friend? Merle? A woman?

“That’s my Mom.” Lexie said to Daryl and he nodded. He didn’t feel like meeting the neighbors but Merle wasn’t moving from his spot in the road. He watched the woman as she walked over, she was short and dark haired, pretty. Not Merle’s type, he knew Merle liked blondes, he couldn’t get a handle on this. This was so out of character for Merle.

“Hi, I’m Mimi and I see you already met Lexie.” She smiled at him.

“Daryl, nice to meet you.” He took her hand and shook it, her hands were soft and pretty, much like her.

“So one more for dinner tomorrow Merle?” Mimi said to Merle as she noted that the truck Daryl drove was packed with everything he owned.

Merle nodded. “Yes, Daryl is moving in today; one more for dinner every week, if that’s ok darlin.”

“Of course it's ok you big ass.” She grinned at Merle and bumped shoulders with him. Daryl could not believe this. “Welcome to the neighborhood Daryl, come on Lex we have to get going.”

“Ok, Merle its ‘City of Angels’ tomorrow night.” Lexie said to him as they started to leave.

“Not again squirt, that movie makes me want to cut my own throat.” Merle teased.

“Hello.” Lexie said with just a touch of that teenage snark. “Iris?”

“Whatever.” He answered knowing that tomorrow night he would be watching whatever that little girl told him he was watching.

Daryl took out a cigarette and lit it as he watched Mimi walk away.

“She’s hot ain't she?” Merle said.

“She your woman or something.” He asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

“Nope, ain't my type, you know that.” Merle lit his own cigarette.

“What’s this about dinner?” Daryl asked.

“Oh, we all eat Sunday dinner together.” Merle said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Then we watch movies. The three of us, sometimes my girl Andrea comes too.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I shit you not brother, and now you’re eating Sunday dinner with us too. Mimi wants me to make a salad, you can make garlic bread. She makes a slamming lasagna.”

Merle started to walk towards the house and Daryl followed, still dumbfounded by this. His brother had a woman as a friend. Hell was freezing over for sure any minute.

“Want a coffee?” Merle asked him and Daryl nodded.

“You ain't never fucked her?” Daryl asked suspiciously. His brother never said two words to a woman unless he was fucking her. At least that was how he used to be.

“Nope. I’m not into her like that.” Merle stopped short and turned back to his brother. “She’s my age, you know. Maybe I can ask her if she likes younger guys? You want me to?”

“Fuck you Merle.” Daryl replied.

“Come on brother, you got to get back on the horse ya know?”

“I don’t need you pimping me out to your neighbor.” Daryl sighed as Merle opened the door and Daryl followed him into the house.

“Yes you do. Cause obviously you didn’t see those legs of hers. Legs that would look good around your waist or your neck.” Merle said with a cackle to his voice that was entirely Merle.

Merle got out a cup and poured Daryl some coffee.

“She know you talk about her that way?” Daryl said.

“Listen, brother, Mimi, unlike that uppity wife of yours can take a joke and doesn’t try to cut my nuts off every time I make an innuendo, as long as Lexie ain't around. We're friends, we tease each other.”

“Ex-wife, Shelby is my ex-wife.” Daryl replied absentmindedly, as if that was the only part of the conversation he had heard.

“Thank Christ for that.” He put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “You sure you don’t want me to ask her.”

“Please don’t Merle.” He said sipping his coffee. “That’s the last thing I need right now.”

“You ask me it’s the first thing you need.”

“Whatever Merle.”

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Seven weeks went by, seven Sunday dinners, seven weeks of working and keeping busy. Seven weeks of spending time with Mimi and Lexie. Seven weeks of Sunday movies and talking about music and books. And Merle saw it. Merle saw a change happening in his brother, it was happening slowly and it was due to her. He had been right, she was his type, even if Daryl wasn’t admitting it.

Merle knew his brother all too well and all about the crush he had on almost every older woman he ever came into contact with from teachers to babysitters when they were kids. Hooking up with Shelby had actually been a fluke, before her Daryl had not dated anyone his age.

The last seven weeks he had just seen it growing; Daryl was still the same, but his situation was not the same.

Seven weeks of being in the presence of a woman who wasn’t after anything had changed him. Seven weeks of unconditional friendship with someone who had no agenda gave him a better perspective on life.

Seven weeks of Lexie’s sunny personality and love of life kept him on his toes. Seven weeks of her mother and her beautiful smile gave Daryl something to smile about.

Daryl even tagged along with her and Lexie to the library on Saturdays sometimes. Merle noted that as well. His brother started to read books again and to smile sometimes, which was a welcome change. Daryl started to look better and put on some weight, his head lifted back up on his shoulders and he didn’t look down all the time.

His eyes weren’t downcast in shame and regret anymore, it was subtle at first, but then there was no denying it. He wasn’t sad like when he first arrived and Merle breathed a sigh of relief. Merle had been worried sick that Daryl would never recover from this, or try to hurt himself, the devastation had been complete.

Merle saw the way he looked at her when she wasn’t looking. She looked at him too. He watched the way they joked with each other, just like he and Mimi did.

Lexie adored Daryl too, they played XBox together and sometimes walked her to the corner store for ice cream. His brother had fit right in with Merle’s little makeshift family because that’s what they were to him.

The change in his brother over the past few weeks was noticeable and Merle could have kissed her with gratitude because he knew it was her.  
Mimi worked a miracle and at one time Merle could have sworn she was as much of a walking disaster as his brother was. Two wounded souls had found each other. They brought out something good in each other.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mimi noticed him right from the start, that was true enough. Merle called him the sweet one and she noticed the differences between the two of them. Merle was a sweet one too, he just didn’t like too many people to know it.

Merle was a great friend to her and to Lexie, she felt safe with him across the street and she knew he would defend them if it ever came to that. He was a big softie for women and children, Merle Dixon was a sweet one too.

Daryl was different though, quiet and hard to get to know at first. They shared a mutual love of music and he played Xbox with Lexie a few nights a week now. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her and more than a few times her eyes wandered to him.

They spent many nights on her porch talking about books, they both loved Stephen King. Mimi would put on music and they would sit out there long after Lexie went to bed at night.

It was warm out soon and Daryl washed his truck on Saturday mornings. She watched him from her window sometimes, he was shirtless, with his jeans hanging way too low and almost falling off his hips. Mimi knew his wife had left him, Merle had told her that the first night.

For the life of her she could not understand that, Daryl was an amazing friend and so easy on the eyes. He was attractive and lean, his stomach was flat and his shoulders just wide enough. He had great arms with not too much muscle and she felt like a dirty old woman looking at him. She was pushing forty and he wasn’t even thirty yet. It was ok to look though, and she did.

Merle would have bet money on this happening and he saw it coming a mile away. The day it went down the sun was out, hot from the jump and it was a Saturday morning, her cleaning day. Just like any other day in their neighborhood, but it wasn’t just any other day.

The planets must have lined up just right somehow or there was a full moon, or Mercury was in retrograde. Something made it happen on that particular May morning at nine am.

Daryl was washing his truck, shirtless as usual, and Mimi had the music blasting while she cleaned, also as usual. She went out on her front porch to shake one of the carpets out and he was standing at the end of his driveway looking at her.

“We going to the library later?” He called over to her, and suddenly he wanted to be close to her, closer than he had ever been before.

“Lexie had a sleepover.” Mimi answered, walking down the stairs of her house drawn to him somehow just like a magnet today.

He was disappointed as he walked across the street to talk to her, he liked spending Saturday afternoons with them. Daryl made no secret about being disappointed either, he could be himself with her. It was such a relief.

“Damn, I was looking forward to it.” He said.

It was something really, to be accepted for who you were. He knew what rejection felt like all too well.

He could hear her music coming from inside the house and he was humming “Deep Inside Of You,” as he walked towards her. She once asked him why he liked all the music from her genre and he said growing up with Merle he had two choices with music, like it or lump it. They were both Three Doors Down fans, and talked about music a lot.

Then the earth tilted just enough as they stood there looking at each other, to set something in motion that was a long time coming.

*******When we met light was shed  
Thoughts free flow you said you've got something  
Deep inside of you  
A wind chime voice sound, sway of your hips round rings true  
It goes deep inside of you  
These secret garden beams, changed my life so it seems  
Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride  
My thoughts are warm  
And they go deep inside of you*******

It came to him like a bolt of lightning and it was like she was calling him and he couldn’t look away from her. Not this time, over the past few months he had felt things when he was with her, but pushed them down.

Now it was on. He dropped the hose of running water right in the driveway.

Merle had come out on his porch for a smoke and stopped short when he saw it. His brother was walking across the street and Mimi was standing on the last step of her porch. There was an electric current in the air that couldn’t be missed.

Merle watched as Daryl walked up to her like he was on a mission. There was the lilt to his stride that had been missing for so long but now returned with a vengeance. Merle noticed the skip of determination in his step to get to her as soon as possible, the roll of Daryl’s shoulders when he was serious about something was evident and Merle felt like he should look away.

Mimi didn’t see Merle because her gaze was locked on his much younger brother stalking across her yard like an animal on the hunt. Daryl was looking right in her eyes as he came closer into her space. Then his hands went to her cheeks, his lips were against hers softly and she yielded completely to him, pulling him close by the belt loops of his jeans.

“Finally,” Merle huffed as he lit his cigarette across the street and walked the other way on the porch. He hoped they’d take it inside before they tore each other’s clothes off but it looked like it could go either way.

“Tell me to stop.” Daryl groaned as his lips slid against hers and then down her neck, she felt his teeth nip her skin just a little and then her hands were in his hair. Her whole body lit up in his arms.

“Don’t stop.” Mimi breathed out in a gasp, still holding him by his belt loops. His pants were hanging down his hips and she could see the blue striped boxer shorts he wore underneath. She pulled him closer and then up the stairs and into her house.

Mimi shut the door behind her and in no time he had her up against the door with his hands holding her gently at her cheeks and neck. The rest of him was hard against her and she let out a groan.

“You sure?” He said in between hot open mouthed kisses, next bringing his hands down to her waist.

She reached around him and pulled him against her. ‘I’m sure, I’m sure.” Mimi breathed out as her hands went up his back to his shoulders; her leg wrapped around his and pulled him closer still.

“I’m no good at this.” He said and she knew where that was coming from, occasionally she heard little pieces from either Daryl or Merle about what his ex-wife had said and done to him. Mimi knew she was dealing with a broken man, she was broken herself, by a man who promised to love her forever. Maybe they could and would heal each other.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.” She reassured him, kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue against his in an obscene manner. Then she took his hand and placed it under her shirt and up to her breast.

She wasn’t wearing a bra and he groaned out loud. “Jesus.” She was so perfect and he was so hard already. His fingers danced over her soft skin, he touched her gently watching for her reaction.

“Just forget everything except me and you and the music ok.” She whispered, “You touch me just right,” She breathed into his ear and Daryl almost lost it there.

**********Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive  
I'm deep inside of you***********

Then she was pulling him down the hallway by the hand. They stopped before her bedroom door and she kissed him again letting him take control of it this time. He pulled her against him, it hurt to be seperated, he ached for her already and kissed her deeply.

Daryl slid his tongue into her mouth and against hers kissing her dirty and moaning in her mouth. She knew that he was beaten down by what happened to him. But he was coming out of that shell rapidly, faster than she thought, and then he grasped her under her legs and lifted her up carrying her to the bed.

“Wait when’s…”

“Tomorrow.” She replied. “I’m alone till tomorrow.”

“No ya ain't.” Daryl countered, tossing her onto the bed and crawling over her. His hands went to her shorts, slipped them off of her and down her legs. Then he stood up and took off his shirt and pants as she pushed up on her elbows to watch.

“Easy, easy it’s too good a show to rush,” She winked at him, Daryl blushed for a second and joined her back on the bed quickly. They were both still wearing underwear but it didn’t matter; they had plenty of time.

When he lay back on top of her he moved around until her legs slid open. She didn’t expect him to be so aggressive but she liked it.

“That’s better.” He said and placed sweet, wet kisses down her neck. Mimi reached up and ran her hands down his back while wrapping her legs around him.

“Much better.” She whispered as he pulled her shirt up over her head. She lifted up to help him and then his lips were back on her. They were hot and slippery as he made his way down her neck to her breasts. 

Mimi expected him to be nervous and tentative, but he wasn’t. He was greedy and almost ravenous with his hands and lips all over her body. She could feel his dick against her and it was making her crazy.

She hadn’t been with anyone in a long time and she wanted this. He was like a man starved for human contact and his touch was making her body shiver with need.

“This ok?” He looked up at her from her breast that he had been running his tongue over. His eyes were two deep pools of blue that she wanted to jump into head first.

She responded by running her hand through his hair and nodding.

“Daryl you don’t have to keep asking permission.”

He slid his tongue against her nipple making her hiss with pleasure. “Been a while is all; I know it’s important to have consent for all the things I wanna do to ya.”

He dipped his head back down, licking his way to her right nipple and ran his palm over her other breast, Mimi groaned, and arched her back off the bed.

“Dirty, nasty things…” He growled against her skin as his hands slid over her rib cage.

“You have it, you have it.” She sighed out as his lips moved down further to her belly, he licked around her belly button and she felt his fingers inch into her underwear.

“Ok, I can take these off then?” He looked up at her innocently, and for the first time since she had known him she saw a new side of him. This side of him, when he was turned on was not the way he had been all this time. 

This man was sure of himself and on a mission, this man talked mad shit; jackpot.

“Daryl, quit fucking around.” She laughed out.

“Oh sweetheart.” He grinned at her while pulling them off. “That’s my specialty.”

“I thought you were shy.” She giggled as he took her legs and gently pushed them apart.

He didn’t answer her, he just grinned and licked her knee, slowly making his way down her thigh. He set her blood on fire with every touch of his lips, he stopped once in a while to suck her skin, leaving marks, and as he got lower she was burning up from it. 

“You are so beautiful,” He murmured, coming back up momentarily, not taking his eyes from hers.

Daryl leaned down and kissed her again, and there was something so desperate in his kiss like he couldn’t get enough of her; it was addicting to her.

Mimi ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, she could feel him hard against the thin material of her panties, and she wanted him.  
“Oh god Daryl…”

She rocked her hips against his, and slid her leg around his to pull him closer, Daryl let out a moan that went right through her.

He kissed along her neck, stopping to suck and then across her chest and collar bones with little kisses as he moved down lower.

Daryl’s hands were rough; a working man’s hands just like she imagined, and they felt so good on her soft skin. Her hands slid up over his back, and she pulled him closer still, feeling his dick against her, hard and inviting.

There was no relief to get from this fever she was in now, and she reached his cock that was restrained from the boxers he still wore.

Daryl pushed her hand away gently, “Not yet sweetheart,” He said softly as his lips found her right nipple and his hand slid to the left.

“Oh, god,” She moaned, arching her back and bringing her chest closer to him.

“Tell me you want this with me,” He groaned, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Daryl couldn’t explain why he needed to hear that, but he did. Even though it was blatantly obvious what they both wanted, he still needed to hear it out loud from her.

“I want it, all of it,I want you,” She ran her hands through his hair, “I want all of you.”

“I’ve wanted to touch you so badly,” Daryl moaned, running his hands over her hips. His lips and tongue were all over her breasts, and he could hear her breathing becoming ragged, while her body moved against him.

She wanted him, and that excitement was contagious like a sickness he didn’t want to be cured of.

“Touch me,” She moaned, “Please.” She ran her hands over his back and ass then brought them around to the front once again. He was hard as stone, and he moaned when she moved her small hand along the length of him, “I wanna touch you.”

Mimi slid her hand over the length of him, and he responded “Oh Fuck,” in a slow throaty groan.

Already she had him worked up into a frenzy, and Daryl knew he needed to slow down. He hadn’t been touched by a woman in a long time or touched a woman, and he wanted to feel what he’d been seeing all this time.

Daryl pushed his hips against her hand and reached lower over her hips to bring his fingers to the outside of her panties and found them damp.  
“Mmmmmm so wet for me baby,” Daryl groaned.

“All for you, all for you,” She panted as he slid his finger inside her panties.

Mimi moaned her approval, and the sound made him almost explode, her response to him made his dick throb anew as she continued stroking him. It felt so good, too good.

“You gotta slow down sweetheart,” He murmured, pulling her hand away gently, “Or this is gonna be over way before I want it to be.”

He kissed her again and brought his hands back over her stomach as she hissed out a breath. She couldn’t get enough of his touch; he was firm but gentle, so unlike what she had been used to.

Slowly he inched his hand back down under the elastic of her panties, “Fuck me Mimi that’s nice,” He groaned as his fingers connected with her skin, it was sweet torture and she cried out immediately. 

“Oh god, more,” She moaned, and he slid a finger inside her, then another as his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves that was the center of her world right now. It had been a long time for her, “Oh, oh, I’m gonna…”

“Don’t cum yet, Mimi,” He said as he swiftly pulled his fingers away from her and she sighed in frustration, he was evil.

“Please…” If he wanted her to beg for it, she would.

“Not yet, I’ll make it so good, I promise,” He whispered as his lips made their way over her stomach, and lower still until his face was against her panties. 

Daryl breathed her in and moved his lips and tongue against the damp material. Mimi was coming undone fast as Daryl brought his hands over her thighs letting his thumbs swipe across the material, making her arch her back in pleasure.

Daryl continued, alternating with his fingers and tongue across her panties until Mimi’s body was on fire for him, and she was mumbling gibberish, then he pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder.

Slowly he brought his hands over the inside of her thighs and pulled her legs apart, he gazed down at her with lust hooded eyes and felt dizzy. All of the blood in his body was flowing south and he was lightheaded with desire.

Then his mouth was on her inner thigh, and he licked her with the flat of his tongue nice and slow from her inner thigh to her pussy until he got where he wanted to be.

"Daryl," She panted, "I haven't had sex in a long time, I don't think...ahhh."

He licked her again, swirling his tongue around her clit achingly slow and her legs began to shake.

"Me either," He looked up at her from between her thighs and kissed the side of her knee, "You like that sweetheart?"

"Yes," Mimi gripped the sheets next to her as he licked his way from her knee to her inner thigh, "Yes."

"Good idea baby, hang on tight,” He said with a wink, then he dove in for the kill. Daryl knew how to eat pussy, it had been his friend’s older sister who had taught him that and there were never complaints. 

He knew just the right amount of open mouthed tongue fucking she needed to get there, and Mimi grabbed his hair as he pushed his tongue inside her.

“Oh fuck!” She cried, as he zeroed in on her clit with his lips and tongue.

Soon she was falling apart and screaming his name, with her hands all over him trying to pull his boxers down. She didn’t care that she was acting desperate, she was desperate for it now.

"You sure," He asked as he hovered above her. Mimi nodded, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her dirty, all lips and tongue as they both shucked off his boxers.

“I’m sure, Daryl, I’m sure,” She panted, “Hurry, goddammit.”

“Wait, should I get…”

“It’s ok,” She pulled him close against her, and he nodded that he understood what she meant, “I had my tubes tied…”

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck. Yes," Daryl moaned as he entered her slowly, wanting to savor every part of her. She was tight and warm and wet, and his head was spinning from the feel of her. He found a slow, steady pace, even though every cell in his body wanted to fuck her into the mattress.  
There was time for that later, for now, he took it nice and slow with lots of kissing and lovely words for her. They moved together in sync as they touched and kissed each other’s bodies, untroubled that they were both sweating.

“You are so beautiful, Mimi.” He said bringing his face back up and kissing her, Daryl ran his hands through her hair and kissed her again. His dick was throbbing and telling him to get on with it, but he couldn’t be that guy. 

He wanted her so badly, but he wanted it to be good, for her first then himself. He thought he was going to die from the feeling of her all around him and he let out a gasp. It had been such a long time and he knew it wasn’t going to last, not this time anyway.

He rolled them over and looked up at her and he was mesmerized, her small hands ran up his chest as she moved above him.

“Oh my god.” He panted as he brought his hands to her hips. Her hair was hanging in his face as she moved her hips in time with his.

“I know.” She panted back and leaned down to kiss him, “I know.”

Mimi moved her hips back and forth as she ran her hands over his hard chest and shoulders. As she leaned down and kissed him he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on top.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on until they were both covered in sweat and screaming. 

“Fuck, oh fuck yes! FUCK YES!” He screamed.

“Give it to me!!!” She dug her nails into his biceps.

He watched the skin across her chest flushing and her breathing becoming faster, “Are you close?” Daryl panted out, and she nodded.

“So close,” Mimi moaned.

Then he stepped up the pace just a little bit to tip her over the edge again before he let go completely.

“Let it go, give it to me; I want it so bad,” Daryl moaned into her ear, and Mimi’s body reacted immediately to his words; he owned her already.

“Daryl,” She moaned, and he loved the sound of his name on her lips like this, “Oh, oh, oh god Daryl,” She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust in all-consuming passion, which would burn her alive.

Mimi was on sensory overload now, the sweat dripping over her body in a light sheen mingling with his, and the weight of him on top of her, it was too much for her, and she came screaming his name over and over again. Her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt it from head to toe, a tidal wave of pleasure that consumed her entire being.

Daryl had been holding back, trying to keep his mind focused on her and now he let it affect him. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest and the burning need inside himself to make her his forever, and he let the feeling wash over him like a wave.

“Oh christ woman! Oh fuck goddammit.”

Daryl followed her over the edge as her body and her words pulled his orgasm out of him with a sweet force unlike he’d ever known. He couldn’t stop the string of profanity that came from his lips as the back of his eyes went white, and it seemed to last forever.

He collapsed on top of her and slid half off so he wouldn’t crush her. He knew he wasn't entirely healed yet, but he was on his way, thanks to her and he wasn't letting her go if he had a choice.

“God that was fantastic. I gotta see you again,” He breathed out, as he wrapped his arms around her and settled her beside him and she laughed.  
“You see me every day, Daryl.”

He rolled over to the face her and pulled her close, placing his lips to the side of her head, “I mean I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” He settled his eyes on hers, then kissed her cheek. “What are you doing the rest of the day?”

She laughed and pulled the blanket over them. “Nothing, you wanna go to the library?”

He sat his head up on his arm and grinned at her. “Not even a little, I think we should stay right here.”

“Me too,” Mimi answered.


End file.
